Suaves
by Bea1258
Summary: Porque ese día todos avían aprendido algo, Siugetsu y Naruto en especial pues des cubrieron la fase mal pensada de Sasuke... y el, bueno el aprendió a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas.


El día completo avía sido completamente estresante, kami-sama savia lo que avía tenido que soportar.

Pero algo bueno tenía que sacar de esto, la última clase le tocaba con Hinata, su actual novia y es que como no contentarse con eso si ella era la única persona que lo entendía, ella comprendía que el no era bueno demostrando sentimientos, que ser frio era parte de su existencia, ella no necesitaba que el le estuviera recordándole a cada segundo que la quería, porque su novia savia muy bien que si no la quisiera para empezar no le hubiera pedido salir con ella.

Pero bueno, el chiste es que ella lo entiende y lo mejor del caso es que ella era igual, bueno, no, ella no era fría, era más bien tímida y eso asía que se le dificultara demostrar sus sentimientos, además ella no era un exhibicionista como cualquier otra que no perdería la oportunidad de andárselo besuqueando delante de todos solo para demostrar que Sasuke Uchiha es de ella.

Por eso mismo, un club de fans, un primo demasiado sobre protector y celoso, una madre muy metiche y un amigo demasiado chismoso ellos; Hinata y Sasuke, decidieron mantener en secreto su relación.

Así que, que se sentaran todos los días juntos como desde hace 1 año en la clase de Historia ya no era novedad. Después de todo así empezó su acercamiento como compañeros, luego amigos, confidentes y más recientemente, novios y, próximamente (esperaba el Uchiha muy pronto) amantes… pero eso ya es otro tema porque, no es que el fuera un pervertido, pensaba el Uchiha en su ante penúltima clase, fingiendo poner atención a Kakashi-sensei, su novia tenía un cuerpo diseñado para hacer fantasear hasta al más casto.

Y es que el, como su novio ya lo había visto en barias ocasiones, no en todo su esplendor como a él le gustaría, pero si un poco. Y se conformaba con eso con tal de en un futuro próximo disfrutarlo a plenitud con el total permiso de la hermosa ojiperla.

Concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que de repente noto que el sensei lo miraba, el, extrañado le regreso la mirada solo para cerciorarse que no lo veía a él sino a Naruto, su rubio compañero y auto proclamado su mejor amigo-rival y al compañero de al lado del rubio, Siugetsu, un tipejo con el cabello blanco-azulado, pervertido a mas no poder, que siempre estaba ablando de sus aventuras y kami!, cuando estaba con naruto este le daba cuerda.

-Uzumaki-chan haga el favor de no molestar a la clase con su plática, o ya que veo que está muy interesante el tema, porque no nos lo comenta a la clase-

Ah- respondió el ojiazul- no sensei disculpe! Dattebayooo!

El peliplata continúo la clase pero Sasuke no pudo concentrar ya que siugetsu había mencionado en susurros el nombre de su novia y eso no podía dejar nada bueno.

Concentrándose en escuchar disimuladamente el Uchiha logro escuchar como naruto y el peliblanco susurraban.

-estas seguro?

-si, si, yo mismo lo comprobé.

- no te creo nada tarado…

- eh a quien le dices tarado imbécil Dattebayooo.

- entonces ¿Hinata las tiene más grandes que Sakura?

-si , si sorprendente verdad?

-mucho a simple vista pareciera lo contrario.

El ojinegro estaba cabreadísimo, como seles ocurría a hablar de Hinata! Su NOVIA, bueno eso ultimo nadie lo savia pero aun así! A demás, ¿cómo que a simple vista pareciera lo contrario? pero si Sakura estaba mas plana que una tabla! Y su Hina no, ella a simple vista se ve su delantera, si ella da vuelta en una esquina salen primero sus "sasukis" (así las había nombrado en secreto). Pero eso no era el caso era que los idiotas de sus amigos estaban ablando de la delantera de su novia.

Inevitablemente si guio la conversación de atrás.

-si, si y Hina-chan las tiene más suaves!

Que demoni….

-hay inútil eso asta yo lose!

- mmmm tú también ya las sentiste siugetsu

- claro! Ella es tan amable que muchos las han tocado

- mmm bueno no todos, estoy seguro que Sasuke-teme no, es muy quisquilloso

Lo siguiente fue muy comentado durante por lo menos 3 semanas en el instituto.

Cuando naruto se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo con la mejilla hinchada y roja que después posiblemente se volvería morada, luego le seguirían mas golpes y un Sasuke muy, pero muy cabreado.

-Idiota que te pasa!- grito siugetsu separando al azabache del rubio

-este idiota que solo habla idioteces de las… las- Sasuke se atraganto, incapaz proseguir sin un sonrojo; indignado voltio la mirada.

En el suelo naruto hablo- teme! No se, de que rayos piensas que estamos ablando pero sea lo que sea no te incumbe

Sasuke sentía una ira incontrolable, como se ponían a hablar de su novia-que ellos no supieran no importaba en su furiosa mente-

-si Sasuke porque te molesta tanto?- tan imprudente como siempre Siugetsu hablo.

-por qué carajos tienen que estar ablando vulgaridades de MI NOVIA!- grito ya arto de esos dos, pero como se les ocurría hablar eso y enzima levantarle falsos a su novia, vamos el estaba seguro que solo fanfarroneaban entre ellos, Hinata no era capaz de enseñárselas a cualquiera… o si?

Se dio un golpe mental como se le ocurría pensar semejantes cosa….

La mirada de todos y un incómodo silencio lo saco de sus pensamientos, en el piso Naruto no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-jajaja teme de cual fumaste… pero si estábamos ablando de Hina-chan ne, ne Siugetsu-

Pero el peliblanco solo entrecerró los ojos, el, a diferencia del ojiazul, no era un tarado, el ya avía notado algo raro en Sasuke últimamente y lo acababa de descubrir.

el rubio al notar el silencio de su amigo solo pudo ladear la cabeza en señal de incomprensión, Sasuke ya hastiado solo miro fijamente al cabeza hueca de su amigo. El –notan idiota-chico imperativo capto la indirecta y solo atino a reír incómodo.

Rascándose la cabeza dijo un tanto incomodo- teme, no savia pero… porque te enojas tanto no hablábamos nada malo.

-nada malo! Pero si esta van ablando de las….-

- de las manos de tu novia tarado- siugetsu lo interrumpió bruscamente ya avía captado lo que el azabache pensaba y luego decían que el pervertido era uno….

-qué?- desconcertado el Uchiha miro al peliblanco en busca de explicaciones.

-si Sasuke hablábamos de las manos de Hinata, el otro día que me encontró peleándome en la calle se ofreció a curarme los nudillos y vi que tiene las manos muy suaves… no tienes por qué enfadarte-

-si teme- dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo el rubio se levantó del suelo para enfrentarlo con cara de inocencia claramente fingida, y con voz burlona pregunto- o tu que nos entendiste?

El Uchiha no solo estaba cabreado por quedar como un estúpido mal pensado, sino que estaba seguro que tenía un sonrojo pues sentía las mejillas calientes y sobretodo sentía la mirada de todos los del salón… mierda hasta ahí que do su relación en secreto, mañana todo el instituto lo sabría…

Maldijo internamente, volteándose a naruto gruño – Idiota.

Y salió del salón de clases sin importarle que hubiera interrumpido con el golpe, solo le importaba salir y no quedar más humillado.

~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~

Llegando a la escuela se dio cuenta que todos los miraban, joder, pero… viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas, podía tomar la mano de Hinata en público y así ya podría reclamarle al estúpido de Sai que dejara de acosarla.

Si, se podría decir que no se arrepentía de hacer pública su relación, dejando a su novia en su respectivo salón salió para tomar aire y esperar a que diera la hora de su próxima clase.

Al salir de las aulas inevitablemente frunció el ceño, mira que el esperaba que no se apareciera tan pronto.

-Uchiha, unas palabras- frente a el nada mas y nada menos que Neji Hyuga. El primo sobreprotector de Hinata, y por lo visto estaba muy molesto.

Sintiendo un pequeño tic, se dijo que ya no estaba tan seguro acerca de no arrepentirse acerca de lo de ayer. Y se dio cuenta que el día anterior no avía sido un completo desperdicio.

Pues ese día Sasuke Uchiha aprendió a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas.


End file.
